


It's time for bath

by Tizzin



Category: Night Vale - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Cecil Has Tentacles, M/M, Night Vale, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, Welcome to Night Vale Fluff, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzin/pseuds/Tizzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil visits Carlos' bathroom for the first time. Is this going to be a nice and intimate moment for both of them?<br/>Short Cecilos fluff with small addition of Night Vale's weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time for bath

"Your bathroom is soooo neat!" Cecil shouted clapping his hands vigorously. "Mine is so different…rather magenta, you know…" he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know" answered Carlos curtly, prepared to hear one of redactor’s speech about his apartment being perfect, but surprisingly there wasn’t any. Cecil just turned on the water and undressed himself quickly. 

"Come on, don’t make me wait..." he gazed deeply into Latino’s eyes. "I want to try out that tube, it seems to be very comfy and perfect for kisses, hugs and…" Cecil didn’t finish the sentence, but it did look like he really wanted to.

Carlos sighed because it was probably the 10th time when his beloved was about to mention sex, but there was something that blocked him to do so. Like he was scared to make love to him for the first time. Carlos was disappointed. He was patient - he did! But how long can you wait, while you love someone that much you’d give everything to become one with that person? 

Cecil knew all of that. And he was ready to give the perfect scientist all that he wanted and needed. The only problem was his small secret he didn’t know how Carlos will react to. 

That’s why he’d stopped talking and silently immersed his body among the bubbles and warm water. 

Carlos did the same and after a quier second they’ve been kissing. Deeply and passionately. It could led to one thing only. Excitement they both shared after a while. However Carlos was surprised a bit when he felt something quite big on his thigh. He cut off the kiss and stared confused at Cecil. That was the moment when he discovered his love’s secret.

"You…how…where all these tentacles came from?" he asked trying not to goggle too much at the redactor.

"I really wanted to tell you…but I didn’t know what will you say…I was refraining myself from revealing this by accident for so long…but now it just happened and I…Oh this is so embarrassing! " Cecil covered his face with hands and was about to leave the tube when Carlos stopped him.

"You don’t need to be embarrassed or ashamed…This is who you are…" he smiled gently and slowly stroked one of the tentacles. - Besides, now there’s more of you for me to love - he giggled and briefly kissed, absolutely confused, Cecil.

"You couldn’t be more perfect, could you?" whispered the Voice of Night Vale and quickly kissed his beloved scientist back. He wasn’t scared anymore. He could finally returned all the love Carlos gave to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written mostly because of painting this: [Bath Time](http://allantieeart.tumblr.com/post/71345386839/your-bathroom-is-soooo-neat-cecil-shouted)  
> I had so many feels that I had to write a short fluff about it. I really love the tentacles and living tattoos idea, so yep. This one tells a lot about my Cecilos head canon.
> 
> I'm not a native english user and this is kinda my first fanfiction so I hope you'll understand and forgive me my mistakes !


End file.
